


Forests of Green

by EjBlaKit



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kylo Ren PoV, Reylo - Freeform, There is a hell and I am going there, This is not fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot, prompted by 'Reylo Cuddles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forests of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



> This is for the beautiful LucidLucy, who prompted 'Reylo Cuddles'.
> 
> Here's to you, my beautiful bb. I miss you <3

She was her own force of nature, strong and determined, unstoppable. Her mind, once focused, was unbreakable, unbendable, and he admired that about her. Strongly admired, and had for quite some time.

He heard the rumours that flew around the ship, he wasn't deaf, and their thoughts were loud. 

Kylo Ren was obsessed with the Scavenger.

Kylo Ren was going to make her his Dark Queen.

Kylo Ren was going to make her Snoke's Queen.

Kylo Ren was going to do many a dark and dirty thing to the woman who had helped lay waste to a First Order stronghold, and himself.

They were all rumours, pathetic, twisted, nonsensical rumours.

He was interested, of course he was. The Force flowed strongly through her, coursing through her veins, pumping through her heart that was only just coming to realise what the Force was. He could guide her, teach her, help her focus and learn, be to her what he had never had. Make her stronger, fearless, and yes, perhaps instruct her on the ways of the dark, make her an Apprentice to the Rens. But she would not be his, could not be.

She was her own force of nature, strong and determined, unstoppable. 

The sweat was cooling on his back as he pulled her up onto his lap, arms curling around her, shielding her from the light breeze.

'It's beautiful.' His voice was soft, whirling away between the eternal green of the planet. The scent of earth and leaf and damp was thick in the air, teased with the delicate tang of the flowers that nestled in bright bundles high in the rustling canopy. 

The crackle of o-zone still hung about them, thick and comforting in its familiarity. 

Rey said nothing, curling her body away from it all, pressing her face into his chest.

He held her tighter, muscles tensing as he kept her close and safe.

Rocks dug into his thighs, his calves, his backside, awkward twigs and roots, but he didn't mind, not really. There were worse things, far worse things than an uncomfortable seat. 

How they'd found him, he'd never know. The Resistance was annoying in their tenacity. One moment he was searching for some artefact that possibly wasn't even on the surface, the next he was face to face with a storm of energy and confidence. 

Kylo glanced down at the head of hair against his chest. The slope of her cheek was visible, an ear peeking through chestnut locks. Slowly, finger by finger, he tugged off his leather gloves, letting them fall into the mud and moss and leaves once his hands were free. It was somehow fitting that this small woman could ground anyone she chose, return them to the earth, to the beginning of everything and all things. Once head to toe black, he was now dirt stained and green smeared. 

A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he brushed his knuckles gently across her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered, her breath warm against his skin as she murmured something too softly for him to hear.

This little force of nature, strong and determined, unstoppable, huddled in his arms. 

Her sword had sparked blue, her eyes red as she'd confronted him, snarling words of family and honour and betrayal, nonsensical things that perhaps should have meant something. They did not. But he wanted, oh how he wanted. The yearning to convince her to leave it all, to simply learn, to grow with him, to no longer be lost and confused, to remove the risk of betrayal.

He did not want a Dark Queen. He did not want another Darksider. He did not even really want an Apprentice for the Knights of Ren.

Kylo Ren saw himself in the fireball of a woman, a desert storm wearing everything down in her path with her relentless ferocity. He wanted for her what he had not had. He did not want the Universe to treat her as he had been treated.

A sigh rippled through her and he tensed once more, bending down, back curling, to press his face to her hair, inhaling her scent. Metal and rust and green. She smelt of citrus and sweat and fabric. Soft edges and hard muscle and bone. His lips pressed and he felt another sigh, wishing irrationally that he wasn't wearing so many layers so he could feel it against the skin of his chest. 

This small force of nature, strong and determined, unstoppable. 

Kylo Ren did not look up as he heard the familiar drone of ships passing overhead, no doubt searching for him. He simply sat and held her, enjoying her warmth, enjoying the feel of her within his arms.

She was slipping in and out of consciousness, he could feel the tug on his mind, the ebb and flow of her thoughts dipping and weaving from nonsensical to reality. He didn't listen, it wasn't his place to. For now he was a guardian, protecting her from anything that could prey on her lack of defences. There were some, on this planet, thought eaters, emotion feeders, that would drain and harness and twist and bite until their quarry was so terrified their hearts would burst. He would not allow her to become susceptible. Not now.

Tingles began to spread through his left leg, circulation cutting off under her weight and the sharp items he was sitting on. He didn't dare move her, though, didn't want to.

This was something he would not exchange for anything. To have her here, with him, willingly.

The sound of his name on her lips as they'd traded blows, as they'd come to realise that this wasn't the way, and should never have been.

The sound of his name on her lips.

The feel of her in his lap. Her body pressed to his, their warmth shared, their minds linked.

Her thoughts wavered to the surface, her eyes fluttering open, head tilting up.

Hazel green sparked with gold from the sun high above them, dappled shadows across her nose and forehead. She smiled, the motion crinkling her eyes and fanning fine wrinkles across her face.

He watched in fascination as her face transformed into an image of beauty. The simplicity, the genuine joy. Her hand against his bare cheek, curling into his hair, the tug as she snagged knots, the soft graze of her nails against his scalp. The calluses on her fingertips were rough as she traced the moles and marks on his face, the scar, his brows and nose. Her finger rested against his lips and he found himself mimicking her. A smile, soft and kind, only for her.

'Hi,' she whispered, her voice hazy and soft.

'Hi,' he echoed, his voice gravelly and deep. 

She hummed to herself, hand falling back to her torso. The crinkles in her nose vanished, the joy slipping away as if it had never been there in the first place. Hazel tracked the green of the trees above them, the shifting spots of blue, the shadows of patrolling vessels honing in on his locator chip. 

'I'm sorry.' She said, and he felt her hands bunch in the fabric of his tunic, locking them closer together, tighter, almost as one.

'It's okay.' He said, unsure what else there was to say. She shifted slightly, curling her legs closer into her, pulling herself more into his lap. A dark cocoon for her light.

Her body shuddered with a sudden cough. Bright red against pale cheeks and paling lips, splattered against his chest. 

He met her gaze, held it as she sighed again, nodding gently to herself.

'If things had been different-' she began.

'They would not have been.' He replied, the weight of his words dragging him down, clawing at his mind, his insides, down, down, down. 

'I know,' her voice was soft. 'But if they had, then perhaps I could have said yes.'

He was still smiling, the curve of it tilting up one side of his lips, lopsided, like his use of the Force, like his grasp on this woman, on his life. 

'You did not survive the desert,' he said softly as she closed her eyes. He could feel the thread of her pulling taught, stretching thin. She exhaled slowly, softly. He could feel it inside of him, the _da-dum, da-dum, da-_ , slowing, stopping, an empty aching void opening, yawning inside of him. 

This small force of nature, strong and determined, unstoppable. 

'The desert survived you, Rey of Jakku.'

**Author's Note:**

> That was payback for Manners.
> 
> I may have teared up writing it.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry. (maybe a little bit).


End file.
